


Beauty

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual





	Beauty

Your hair  
Silky and messy  
Catches my hands  
Holds them  
Your eyes  
Shining bright in the moonlight  
Set alight the kindling of my soul  
Burning bright for you  
Your hands  
Soft and sweet  
Hold me close   
And set my heart racing


End file.
